


Cum Into My Swamp: A Shrek and Sylvanas Love Story

by funkyspacerat



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacerat/pseuds/funkyspacerat
Summary: Shrek meets Barry B. Benson and Quinton Reviews. However, none of them are as great as his true love: Sylvanas from World of Warcraft.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek), Quinton Reviews/Shrek, Shrek/Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner/a big tiddy orc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Shrek Meets Sylvanas and Gets His Ass Ate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek meets Sylvanas and gets his ass ate.

One day, Shrek and Donkey were playing Xbox in his house. Donkey kept screaming homophobic slurs and pogchamped whenever he killed a black person. With a sigh, Shrek left. "I'm going for a walk, Dohnkay," he said as he adjusted his belt. Donkey ignored him and just yelled the n word at someone playing Winston.

_Why would Dohnkay say those hurtful slurs? He knows I'm bishreksual and that it hurts me to hear them,_ he thought as he strolled through the swamp. Shrek saw a figure in the distance. A slender woman with huge bazongas. I'm talkin' GINORMOUS hoochiecoochiemoochisnoochies. ENOURMOUSLY HUGE figgledyhiggledysnifflytittywittymittys. BIG OL' TINGLESHRINGLEPRINGLENIPPLETWITTYS! Shrek felt his massive ogre cock grow in his pants. As he got closer, he realized who it was.

"Holy shit, it's Sylvanas from World of Warcraft!!" he yelled as his pants tightened even more. Sylvanas smirked. She then promptly ate his ass and left.


	2. Shrek Gets Dick-Fucked By A Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek gets dick-fucked by a bee. He also meets Fiona, her wife, Lucy Lui, a special guest, and a mysterious figure.

After Sylvanas ate his ass, Shrek passed out from cumming too much from his massive, heaving ogre cock. When he awoke, she was gone, but she left a business card. He tucked it under his phatt fucking nuts and continued on his stroll.

Along the way, he met with his ex wife, Fiona, and her new wife, Lucy Lui.

"Hello Fiona," said Shrek with a slight smile and a wave.

"Hi, Shrek," she replied as she gripped Lucy's hand tighter.

"Lucy Lui," said Lucy Lui.

"Lucy Lui, good to see you," said Shrek.

"We're on our way to film another video for our series about clitoral stimulation on our ethical feminist lesbian porn site, HotOgreWife dot com, how about you," stated Fiona quizzically.

"Dohnkay kept calling me slurs so I started walking and Sylvanas from World of Warcraft ate my arse."

"Nice."

"Lucy Lui."

A voice came from behind them.

"OVERWATCH!"

"Holy bonkerballs, it's Winston Overwatch!" screamed Shrek.

"OVERWATCH!"

"Lucy Lui."

Lucy Lui and Winston spent several hours just saying "Lucy Lui." and "OVERWATCH!" to each other, while Shrek and Fiona watched and ate bugs.

"Well, I should probably head back home, Dohnkay's probably made waffles again and I don't wanna miss that," said Shrek as he stood.

"Goodbye, Shrek! It was nice seeing you."

"Lucy Lui."

"OVERWATCH!"

It was night now. The moon made Shrek horny again. He pulled out the business card from under his gigantic balls and pondered whether or not he should call her. Suddenly, a bee began buzzing in his ear.

"Hi, I'm Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie. Ya like jazz? Also, wanna have consensual sex that will surely kill me?" said the bee.

Shrek shrugged and pulled out his massive 27 inch ogre dick, precum sputtering out as Barry landed on the tip. Barry took his stinger and shoved it up Shrek's cock hole as it tightened. Barry's stinger got stuck inside Shrek's dick and he died.

Disappointed that he was unable to cum, Shrek flinged the bee's corpse into the forest. A hairy creature, sprinting on all fours snagged it in midair and swallowed him whole.

Shrek continued walking, his lime green pre-cum staining his pants.


	3. Sylvanas and the Big Tiddy Orc Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas meets a big tiddy orc lady and she cumbs many times

Sylvanas POV

Sylvanas stalked through the forest, bow drawn and arrow knocked. She strode through the shrubbery slowly, quietly, and sexily. Her gigantic badaboombiebadabingiefalangiechristangie tiddies flopped in the wind, boobedly. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her.

She turned to see a massive beast before her, covered in hair and also sexy as hell. Her coochie gripped her panties and she camed.

The beast smacked it's lips together, making Sylvanas's pusspuss even more moist. It breathed a sigh and spoke.

"This video has been sponsored by Raid: Shadow Legends! I've never been much of a mobile gamer, but, forget everything you think you know about mobile games because Raid: Shadow Legends is one of the most ambitious RPG projects of 2019 has just been released and will change everything. Just look at the level of detail of these characters! If you use the code in the description you can start with 50,000 silver and join the Special Launch Tournament, and you better hurry because it's getting big fast! You can play for totally free with the link below on your smartphone," it said, sexily.

Sylvanas cumbed more.  _ Fuck,  _ she thought,  _ I didn't realize that I was in the presence of a Gamer… wait, this is just Quinton Kyle Hoover from the YouTube channel Quinton Reviews, he's not a Gamer.  _ Her coochie became unwet and she took back all of her cummies.

"Quinton please leave me alone why dont you go bug Shrek with Garfield facts or something," Sylvanas said angrily.

"Ok," he replied as he whipped and nae-naed away, his sentient Garfield collection following closely behind.

Once she was sure he had left, Sylvanas turned around and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. A deep green orc, around eight feet tall, with bulging muscles, a phatt ass, and even bigger bonkhonagahoogs than Sylvanas, humongous hungolomghononoloughongous, I mean some serious honkers, a real set of badonkers, packin' some dobonhonkeros, massive dohoonkabhankoloos, big ol' tonhongerekoogers.

Sylvanas promptly put on a fedora and strode towards the orc woman. "M'lady," she said with a bow and a tip of her hat, "'Twould be an honour if thou wouldst let me dine upon thine supple breasts, buttocks, and pussy."

The orc woman pondered for a brief moment before shrugging. "Eh, why not," she said as she took her shirt off. Her boobies were magnificent. Sylvanas could feel her elf snatch growing wetter by the minute, as if it were the rag she soaked in her enemies blood on the battlefield (which was currently inside her asshole)

The big tiddy orc lady began rubbing Sylvanas through her panties, stimulating her phatt clit. "I learned about this from HotOgreWife dot com," she said with a smirk.

Sylvanas moaned and grabbed big tiddy orc lady's massive right tiddy, and sucked on her nips. "Yummy yummy slurpie milky" she said as she camed.

Big tiddy orc lady layed down and took off her panties. Sylvanas grimaced and throwed up. "BRO UR PUSSY SMELLS LIKE A SARDINE AND ONION PAPA JOHN'S PIZZA THAT WAS LEFT IN A WENDY'S DUMPSTER FOR 4 WEEKS BEFORE IT WAS GROUND UP AND MADE INTO A PASTE THAT WAS USED TO MAKE MCDONALD'S CHICKEN NUGGETS," she said calmly and in a slightly disgusted way.

Sylvanas ran away and cried because she didnt get to taste orc puss puss.


	4. Quinton Reviews Gets Canceled By Creaturepiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinton Reviews just wants to share cool Garfield facts but ppl won't let him :((

After his brief encounter with Sylvanas, Quinton felt upset. He was looking forward to showing her his Transformers, especially the Bumblebee he had painted to look like Herbie from the Herbie film franchise. He sauntered through the woods, sighing and thinking about the cool Garfield facts he was going to tell her. He made it out of the woods and onto a trail. In the distance, a large green, white, and brown figure lumbered towards him.

He gasped, realizing that it was Shrek. "He'll enjoy my epic Garfield facts," he thought to himself as he instant transmissioned behind him like Son Naruto did in his favorite anime, One Note. "Hi, Shrek," he said with a grin.

"Hello internet funnyman and Garfield historian Quinton Reviews," replied Shrek with a grunt as he adjusted his massive ogre cock in his pants.

"Would you like to learn some really neat Garfield facts?" asked Quinton as he pulled out a massive amount of Garfield plushes.

"No, famous YouTuber Quinton Reviews, I do not want to hear any Garfield facts. I'm a Heathcliff fan, and Garfield is lame and boring," said Shrek.

Quinton immediately broke down in tears. "But,,, did you know Jon drank dog cum once? A-and the character of Garfield actually originated in 1976 and at the time the strip was named Jon?" he asked as tears rolled down his face.

"Yes," replied Shrek as he ripped ass. The foul stench caused Quinton to gag, the same reaction he has when he hears people say they only know Transformers because of Michael Bay. "This reminds me of the time I took a massive shit in Trump tower haha," said Shrek as he scratched his ass.

Quinton stood up. "Um, here's the thing, I fecken hate Trump. He embarrasses me everyday. He makes us all look like backwards idiots (and frankly the fact he got elected means that we probably all are backwards idiots), Uhh He's ruining people's lives… He's making horrible racist deshi-cisions which are probably going to have long lasting repercussions long after he's out of office. Overall, I'd be a much happier person if we found a way to deport him from every position of power he has ever had."

"Same," replied Shrek. Suddenly, a shadow began looming over the two. They looked up and what they saw made them drop their jaws. Ben Shapiro's massive ego had materialized as a creature of pure hatred. A floating white orb with colossal, writhing tentacles, each sporting a different Ben Shapiro face at the end, spewing rapid fire garbage. The orb floated above them, clearing its throat and preparing to speak, while Ben Tentacle #87 began listing crime statistics from studies that were debunked several decades ago.

"Wow, you dislike Trump, dude? Wow. Fudging. Wow. Ok, so, hypothetically, let's say, I hated Trump. Ok? Just for the sake of argument, ok. Ok? Good. Now, would I state that I dislike him in a rant like you did, or would I simply keep my mouth shut and quietly criticize him on Twitter dot com? Think about that, liberal," said the orb, snarkily, with its whiny and nasally voice. With a swift movement of its largest tentacle, the Creaturepiro picked up Quinton and disappeared into a deep void it created.

"Well, that was weird," muttered Shrek. "Oh well, at least I have Dohnkay's waffles to look forward to still!" He adjusted his pants, his ogre dick still bulging, and started for home again.


End file.
